The present invention relates to the field of electrochemical devices having electrically controllable optical and/or energy transmission properties.
These are devices certain characteristics of which may be modified using an appropriate source of electrical power, most particularly the transmission, absorption and reflection of certain wavelengths of electromagnetic radiation, particularly in the visible and/or in the infrared. Transmission is generally varied in the optical (infrared, visible and ultraviolet range) and/or in other ranges of the electromagnetic spectrum, hence the device is said to have variable optical and/or energy transmission properties, the optical range not necessarily being the only range concerned.
From the thermal standpoint, glazing whose transmission/absorption/reflection may be varied within at least part of the solar spectrum allows the solar heat influx into rooms or passenger areas/compartments to be controlled when it is fitted as the external glazing in buildings or as windows in transportation means of the type comprising automobiles, trains, airplanes, etc., and thus it allows excessive heating of the latter to be prevented should there be strong sunlight.
From the optical standpoint, the glazing allows the degree of vision to be controlled, thereby making it possible, when it is mounted as exterior glazing, to prevent glare should there be strong sunlight. The glazing may also have a particularly advantageous shutter effect.